


A Drabble Collection

by expressyourselfanytime



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Oneshot collection, Tags will be updated if needed, practice writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressyourselfanytime/pseuds/expressyourselfanytime
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots.I'm studying animation, and to practice my English and my writing skills I often write small prompts and drabbles. They usually are fanfiction and about DC characters, so that's why I decided to post some of them here.I also do a thing where I don't edit these drabbles, as a challenge to improve myself. So, many mistakes are to be expected, as English is not my first language.Any suggestions of improvement or comments are welcome!~ Tags will be modified if needed. ~Enjoy!





	1. Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I carry with me a small notebook and I sometimes write small drabbles and prompts during my day. This one was written one morning on my way to college, while I was on the bus.
> 
> I don't know about you, but I personally have the best ideas while using the bus or the train!
> 
> **Word Count: 116**

Kara looked through the window the speeding trees.

She let herself get lost in the passing scenery, brown and green fields, letting her eyes get lost in the openness of the countryside.

The train was moving fast, but not fast enough for Kara's likings. It had been months since the last time she saw Lena, and now the few hours left were unbearable.

 _"You've endured that for so many months, you can endure it for some more hours."_ she could hear her sister in her head telling to her.

It didn't matter if she had endured that for so many months, she couldn't anymore.

Not when she was getting closer and closer to her girlfriend, finally.


	2. Removing the Christmas Decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the 6th of January. Today, it's tradition in my country to remove the Christmas decorations and renew the house for the new year. That's from where this one was inspired. 
> 
> **Word Count: 551**

Removing the Christmas' decorations was something sad. Lena never liked it. 

Growing up her memories of happy Christmases were very few, and removing the decorations was something she enjoyed even less.

Although, now that she was older she didn't dread it that much. Sometimes she was even in a hurry to remove all the joyful decoration because that meant she could get back to normal even faster. 

That was before Kara. The blonde managed to make even that, a moment for celebration and happiness. 

They had gathered in Kara's apartment, well that was the apartment they all spent most of their holidays at, in order to bring it back to its normal decoration.

Lena was seated on the couch, taking a break. She was taking a sip from her wine, while watching her girlfriend of one year moving joyfully around the apartment. Upbeat jazzy music was coming from the stereo and Lena couldn't get enough of the cozy and warm feeling she was experiencing.

"Seriously Kara, this is the last time I do this instead of you!" Alex's annoyed voice sounded inside the apartment. 

She moved to the living room while carrying a large paper box. She dropped it dramatically next to the Christmas tree Kara was currently standing in front of. 

"Because I have the muscles doesn't mean I'll do all the heavy lifting in here!" Kara said teasingly to her sister, while moving around the tree to get out of Alex's arm range. 

"Are you serious right now?" Alex threw a semi-angry glance to her sister and turned on her heels. She walked back to the open door of the apartment, where the rest of the boxes where. They were all brown paper boxes with the words "Christmas Decorations" written in big black letters on them.

"Next time you'll need stitching, don't come to me! Because I'm a bio-engineer doesn't mean I'll pick up after every stupid scratch you have!" Alex said back to the blonde, while starting to push some of the boxes through the apartment.

"I won't, I have Lena for that, thank you very much!" Kara said playfully while finishing up with the ornaments from the tree.

Lena decided that was the right time to intervene, before Alex got annoyed enough to start chasing Kara around the apartment again. 

"Come on guys, that's enough for now. Save it for when we will be at the bar with the others." She said chuckling and got up from the couch. She moved to take down the last of the garlands hanging around the apartment.

Kara emptied the tree from all of its decorations and moved to slide boxes inside the apartment with her grumpy sister. Alex threw a serious glance at Kara but after the blonde slided the first box to the living room she smiled and followed her sister. 

Soon they were both just playing around, pushing empty boxes to each other and sliding them on the floor like they were five year-olds.

Yeap, the Danvers sisters definitely knew how to make an ending feel like a new beginning. 

Lena watched the two women running around like children while starting to de-assembly the Christmas tree. 

She had a big grin plastered on her face. This was the first year that truly felt like a new, hopeful beginning.


End file.
